This invention relates to new and useful improvements in gyroscopic devices and to a process of generating electricity thereby.
Gyroscopic novelty devices have heretofore been provided. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,146. Such prior device employs a rotor positioned in a support having an internal circular portion provided with an internal race or groove. The rotor is secured to a shaft extending diametrically across the circular portion with its ends received in the race. A guide ring is positioned in the race so as to be rotatable circumferentially of the race. The guide ring has diametrically spaced notches in its inner periphery that receive the ends of the rotor shaft for maintaining them centered and 180 degrees apart in the race. The rotor can thus rotate about the axis of the rotor shaft as a first or spin axis and also about the axis of rotation of the ring which comprises a second axis at right angles to and intersecting the spin axis. By giving the rotor an initial spin and then holding its support in the hand and manually applying a torque to the support at a third axis at right angles to both the spin and second axes, the rotor will precess about the second axis. By manually gyrating the axis of the applied torque about the second axis at the same rate and in the same direction as the precession of the rotor, the opposite ends of the rotor shaft are continuously pressed against the opposite sides of the race. The precession is continuous and causes the ends of the rotor shaft to roll on the upper and lower surfaces of the race in a manner which increases or decreases the rate of rotor spin in proportion to the amount of torque applied by the operator. A skillful operator can cause the rotor to attain high speeds of rotation about its spin axis.